halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
[BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] ---- Running (I start running towards you guys, dodging bullets and some grenades. Half way their I freeze for a split second and fall straight to the ground.) Baw Wee 03:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Arrgh!! (I get up on all fours yelling in pain, then suddenly turning jet black. I then stand up and look back at Kartal and Maydor.) It's time for you to die! (I then blast them with a bolt a lightning coming from my hand.) Baw Wee 03:20, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Haha! (In a deep and ominous voice) Your Grunt friend is no more, he belongs to me! (Then clouds start to form and lighting starts to strike the battlefield.) Baw Wee 03:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee That's it? Oh were not going to talk about anything later. (Suddenly I a levitate 4 feet off the ground and send out a ring of pure energy that sends you all flying.) Baw Wee 03:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Not so fast! (As you are charging I raise my hand and and energy bubble surrounds you. You are unable to break it. Soon the bubble is floating in mid-air with you still inside.) Baw Wee 03:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Enough! I'm threw playing games! (A burst of lightning grabs Krana while she is running and holds her in mid-air. Then a shock of energy is sent threw her body.) Pathetic insect! (I then use my lightning grip to toss Krana like a rag doll.) Baw Wee 03:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Again ha ha! Fooled you! (I step back) Why don't you come on out? (Suddenly MG disables his active camo and appears in his evil enraged form, looking down at you.) Baw Wee 04:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Hmph! Maybe next time. (I fly high into the air but suddenly my clone comes out of my body. He is transparent almost as if he's a ghost. Then I plummet to the ground, to weak do move. At the same time MG collapses as a ghost of his evil form comes out of his body to join my clone. They then disappear into thin air.) Baw Wee 04:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Oh no! Guys listen to me! An asteroid is about to hit this planet! We need to get everyone out of here! Baw Wee 04:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Phew The Peacekeeper! Thank you. Baw Wee 04:34, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Yes He was the one who brought me back here. And he saved me from my clone on the lava planet. Baw Wee 04:41, 14 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Would Would you like to know why? I have found out Crevan 'Levatee is being held captive on Skaras, (In reality my first planet) Skaras is to dangerous, not even Crevan could survive! The Brutes there might have died by now! Only members of the High Coucil can get there!, and for no reason can any other rank get ther!, please help me Baracuss, Crevan is like a father to me! PS: If I dont respond I am working on Transforming my Ironhide action figure into Robot, (Tried all last night!) EliteMaster117 15:14, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Good day to you Hello, I recently found that one of my articles was altered by you, just around 15 minutes ago, however I cannot seem to find what it was that you altered, so I do not know to the extent of what you did exactly to my article. May I ask what it was exactly please? First Battle of Te <-- The article 304 Imperial Misanthrope Ahh, I see, thank you for pointing that out and having the courtesy to correct it Hope! Hopefully they will let me, anyways, to pass Skaras, we are going to need these, Cyran 'Vaxatee created them, they will let us breath on the surafeace of Skaras, (Hands you a small microchip) Swallow it, it will atttach to your lungs, and replenish oxygen! EliteMaster117 15:21, 14 September 2008 (UTC)